Amour
by ichizenkaze
Summary: I can be your dad, your mom, your elder brother, and... your lover. DaeLo FanFiction. DAEHYUN X ZELO. RnR juseyooo


**Author : Han NN**

**Tittle : Amour**

**Cast : Jung Daehyun / Choi Junhong**

**Lenght : Just a drabble**

**Genre : Romance, other...**

**Warning : This is Shonen-ai, BOYXBOY, still have typo, Not EYD, don't like with my pair? Don't read!**

**A/N : Daehyun punya Junhong, tapi Junhong tetep punya aku~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Entahlah... ini imajinasi saat aku lagi menghayati istrument Children Of The Earth, soo eargasm.. thanks untuk orang-orang dibalik layar #siapa?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang"

Junhong mendorong pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu hingga terbuka. Melepaskan genggamannya pada kenop pintu dan terduduk dilantai, membuka ikatan sepatunya sambil mendorong tasnya masuk kedalam lantai marmer yang dingin. Dia bangkit setelah sepatunya berhasil dibuka, menampakkan kaus kaki berwarna biru muda. Sebenarnya kaus kaki semacam itu tidak diperbolehkan dipakai disekolahnya. Masa bodoh.. fikir Junhong. Dia tidak terlalu suka pada aturan, termasuk peraturan sekolah.

Junhong berjalan sambil menendang-nendang tasnya sampai pada depan pintu kamarnya, membuka pintu berat itu dan menendang tasnya hingga masuk lalu menutup kembali pintunya. Junhong berlari kecil menuju pantry dan mendapatkan sesosok pemuda tengah berkutat dengan perlatan masak.

"Hey, kau sudah pulang?" wajah pemuda itu terangkat ketika mendengar suara derit bangku yang digeser, mendapati Junhong yang duduk dengan senyuman manis. Junhong mengangguk sambil membuka tutup toples yang berada didepannya dan merogoh permen yang terdapat didalamnya.

"Aku tidak mendengar suara mu" Daehyun – pemuda itu – menunjuk Junhong dengan pisaunya.

"Iyakah? Mungkin kau terlalu serius memasak hingga tak mendengar suara ku" Junhong membuka bungkus permen berwarna bitu tua dengan tulisan 'choclairs' lalu memasukan makanan manis itu kedalam mulutnya

"Mungkin saja" Daehyun mengangkat bahunya sambil tangannya sibuk memotong kecil-kecil sayuran berwarna hijau yang tidak diketahui namanya oleh Junhong.

Suasana hening terasa hanya terdengar bunyi pisau yang mengiris juga gemeletuk gigi Junhong saat menggigiti permennya.

"Hyung, ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Junhong bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat, berdiri disamping Daehyun yang kini sibuk memasukkan sedikit demi sedikit garam kedalam makanan diatas wajannya. Junhong sangat menyukai masakan Daehyun.

"Nope" Daehyun mencubit pipi Junhong sambil berbalik dan mengambil piring "Makanannya sudah hampir siap dan kau tinggal duduk manis di meja makan" seru Daehyun.

Junhong kadang memang sering membantu Daehyun memasak. Kadang dia membantu mengiris atau mencuci sayuran, atau yang paling sering dia suka ada membantu mencicipi makanan yang Daehyun buat. Tapi Daehyun selalu mengawasi Junhong kala jemari lentiknya bergerak untuk mengiris bahan makanan. karena Daehyun tahu Junhong adalah pemuda yang cukup ceroboh dan kadang melukai jemarinya saat tengah mengiris bahan makanan, pernah suatu hari jari telunjuk Junhong teriris dan mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah lalu Daehyun dengan cepat memasukkan jari telunjuk Junhong kedalam mulutnya, mengisap darah yang keluar hingga berenti.

Junhong kembali pada meja makan makan dan duduk sambil memainkan sumpitnya.

"Hey, kau tidak mengganti baju mu? nanti seragam mu bisa kotor" gerakan tangan Daehyun yang sudah siap meletakkan makanan di meja makan terhenti.

Junhong menggeleng kecil sambil mengemut sumpitnya "Aku lapar hyung"

Dan Daehyun akan luluh dengan tatapan memohon Junhong, menghembuskan nafas dan pada akhirnya menaruh piring berisi makanan didepan Junhong. Mengacak rambut Junhong sambil melepaskan apronnya.

"Aku akan ke kantor" Daehyun mengambil kemeja putih diatas mesin cuci, membuka kaus tipis yang dia pakai dan memakai kemejanya sambil berjalan menuju meja makan dan menuangkan segelas air putih, meminum air itu sambil mengaitkan kacing kemejanya.

Junhong hampir saja tersedak makannya saat mengangkat wajah dan mendapati Daehyun tengah mengancingi kemejanya.

"Pakai baju dikamar mu! dasar mesum!" Junhong segera menggapai gelas berisi air putih dan meminumnya.

Daehyun hanya tertawa, sambil sekali lagi mengacak rambut Junhong. sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup pipi halus Junhong.

"aku mencintai mu.." bisik Daehyun sambil menyambar tas laptop yang berada di atas kulkas dan melayangkan senyuman pada sosok kekasihnya yang menganggukkan kepala dan sibuk dengan makanannya. Namun Junhong tetap membalas senyuman Daehyun dan melambaikan tangannya yang masih memegang sumpit.

"cepat pulang~"

Ingin rasanya Daehyun berlari ke arah kekasihnya demi mengecup pipi Junhong yang penuh berisi makanan, namun hanya Daehyun melambaikan tangannya lalu menyampirkan jaket berwarna putih pada bahunya.

Dia harus segera sampai dikantornya..

.

.

.

"jadi ini apa Jung Junhong?"

Pemuda berwajah manis itu menundukkan kepalanya, memainkan jemari lentiknya dengan begitu menggemaskan.

"Jawab aku, Jung!" Daehyun meremas kertas yang berada dalam genggamannya, melempernya ke sembarang arah hingga menimbulkan bunyi pelan kertas itu mengenai permukaan pintu kayu.

"it-itu.. maafkan aku" lirih. bahkan seperti hampir menangis.

Daehyun mengacak rambutnya, dia hanya lelah.. pulang kerumah dengan mendapati kertas berisi ulangan milik Junhong dengan nilai yang mengecewakan. Junhong sendiri tak habis fikir mengapa Daehyun bisa menemukan kertas itu, padahal seingatnya dia sudah menyembunyikan kertas itu sebaik mungkin agar tidak ditemukan Daehyun.

"apa yang sulit? Kau bisa bertanya pada ku" Daehyun berjalan dengan gusar menjauhi Junhong, berkacak pinggang sambil mengatur emosinya. Dia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Junhong.

"aku lupa jika hari itu aku ada ulangan" Junhong masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Daehyun sangat mengenal Junhong, pemuda berwajah manis itu tidak bisa berbohong padanya, hidup selama hampir 18 tahun bersama membuat Daehyun tahu betul kapan Junhong sedang berbohong.

"aku berjanji akan memperbaikinya,hyung.. itu hanya... sedikit kesalahan. Dan aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan lagi"

Sangat khas ayah... gumam Daehyun sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati pemuda berwajah manis itu kini sudah mengangkat wajahnya dan membuat mereka bertatapan.

"kau berjanji, apa hukuman jika kau melanggar janji mu?" Daehyun akan bersikap sangat keras jika sudah menyangkut masalah pendidikan Junhong.

"aku akan setuju dengan Teacher Private"

Junhong sangat membenci Teacher Private, menurutnya menganggu jam-jam istirahatnya, toh.. otaknya sudah cukup encer untuk belajar disekolah tanpa perlu belajar tambahan.

Daehyun menarik nafas, jika Junhong sudah mengatakan hal ini, dia tahu jika Junhong bersungguh-sungguh.

"kemarilah.." Daehyun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Junhong. pemuda itu bangkit dan berjalan dengan langkah kecil, mengulurkan tangannya hingga sampai pada genggaman jemari Daehyun.

Daehyun menarik tubuh Junhong dengan lembut hingga masuk kedalam pelukannya, melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Junhong dan merasakan kehangatan tubuh Junhong. tangan kanan Junhong melingkar dipinggang Daehyun, dengan tangan kirinya yang memeluk erat leher Daehyun.

"'aku hanya mengkhawatirkan mu" bisik Daehyun "aku tidak bermaksud untuk memarahi mu, tapi ayah telah menitipkan mu kepada ku agar aku selalu menjaga mu... mama telah membisikkan kata-kata agar kau selalu sehat dan sekolah dengan baik" Daehyun akan mencurahkan segalanya pada Junhong jika pemuda itu bersikap menolak atau berkeras dengan pendiriannya.

"aku hanya sedang mencoba menjadi sosok ayah dan ibu yang telah hilang... walaupun memang rasanya berbeda tapi aku akan selalu berusaha menjadi sosok kakak yang baik untuk mu" Junhong mengertakan pelukan mereka. Daehyun sengaja ikut kursus memasak agar bisa setiap hari memasak untuk Junhong, lalu pergi kekantor dan meneruskan bisnis orang tuanya. Semua itu dia lakukan agar Junhong tak kehilangan sosok mama dan ayah mereka yang telah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu.

"aku juga akan selalu berusaha untuk menjadi seorang kekasih yang baik..." lanjut Daehyun sambil mengecup pelipis Junhong.

"kau sudah menjadi kakak yang baik hyung.. sangat baik" Junhong bisa merasakan bibir Daehyun yang mengecup pundaknya.

"tapi kau belum bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik"

Daehyun hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Junhong. bagaimana bisa dia menjadi sosok kekasih saat Daehyun selalu melihat Junhong sebagai adiknya? Ini salah.. tapi siapa yang peduli, selama Junhong tidak mengelak, selama tidak ada yang tahu atau bahkan dia akan dengan lantang memberitahu tentang hubungan mereka pada semua orang.. Daehyun senang menjalani ini semua bersama Junhong.

Menjadi sosok kakak yang akan menumpu Junhong kala pemuda itu merindukan kedua orang tuanya, dan menjadi sosok kekasih yang akan memeluk mesra pemuda itu setiap malam yang diiringi kecupan.

"kau ingin aku menjadi sosok kekasih atau seorang kakak saat ini?"

"kau sudah menjadi kekasih ku semenjak 15 menit yang lalu"

Daehyun sedikit merenggangkan pelukan mereka dan mengecup dagu runcing milik Junhong.

"panggil aku Jung berarti" Daehyun menempelkan dahi mereka.

"Jung.. cepat cium aku"

:

:

:

"siapa Jung Daehyun bagi mu?"

"dia... adalah kakak ku...

.

.

...dan kekasih ku"

:

:

:

*senyum lima jari* udah lama banget aku engga nulis DaeLo lagi. huhuhu.. aku kadang nulis sesuai mood sama moment sih. dan karena B.A.P kambek.. jiwa shipper aku mulai kumat. Tapi kadang juga mikir kalo Daehyun makin kesini makin manis... DOH. Tapi yah... he's still be a part of Choi Junhong lah.. DaeLo still in my heart lah..

So.. let's be friend~

.

.

RnR juseyooo~


End file.
